Tired Of This
by wolfzie13
Summary: Harry is tired of almost dying every year at the supposed "safest school in Britain" and of being treated as a martyr. Read to find out what Harry does...
1. Prologue

Tired Of This

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Speech: " "

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 **Prologue :**

Harry's POV:

Why did my life have to be this way?

I don't understand why I can't have a happy, normal life like everyone else.

Why did I have to be chosen for this impossible task?

After all I've been through and they expect me not to break?

I still have the fight in me.

No one can beat that out of me.

I will win this.

... Or so I tell myself.

No.

You have to believe it.

You WILL win.

You WILL fight this.

But for what?

What am I fighting for?

Not for the individuals at Hogwarts.

They all showed me how much they "value" me every year.

 **First year.**

I defended a "friend" and gained a rival.

I fought a troll and gained a friend.

I helped free a dragon.

They let me defeat Quirrel.

Saved the stone.

Went through all those obstacles.

... But for what?

I didn't get any thanks.

Not that I wanted any, but still.

All I got was a bunch of points for our house.

I could have **_died_**!

But I guess it wouldn't have mattered.

That was proven in my second year.

 **Second Year**

I met Dobby.

Got into trouble.

I was forced to take pictures with our newest defense professor.

Missed the train with Ron.

Flew Mr. Weasley's car to Hogwarts.

Got into trouble again.

We got a new Defense professor who was utterly incompetent, not to mention an obliviating fraud.

The chamber of secrets was opened.

I was forced to duel in front of the whole class with my rival.

I tried to save a fellow student from a snake my rival conjured.

My Parseltongue ability was revealed.

A lot of people shunned me, believing me to be the Heir of Slytherin.

Ron's little sister was trapped in the chamber.

I figured out where the chamber entrance was.

Ron and I forced Lockhart to go down into the chamber with us.

I went ahead of our group.

Part of the chamber collapsed, trapping Ron and Lockhart on the other side.

I found Ginny.

Fought a Basilisk to the death.

Won with a wound.

Used a Basilisk fang to end the possessed diary.

Almost died.

Got healed by Fawkes, Dumbeldore's Phoenix familiar.

Got Fawkes to carry all of us out of the chamber, with Lockhart who managed to oblivate himself.

I freed Dobby and angered Lucius.

But the fact remains, I almost died again.

Got congratulated for saving Ginny, by the same people who shunned me.

.. This showed me how much I was truly valued.

I mean, why should I clean up a mess the wizarding world created for themselves?

 **Third Year**

I had to get my things out of my old cupboard, where I used to have to sleep, before being moved into Dudley's second bedroom first year, because Vernon decided to lock them away.

I started on my homework.

I, as usual, celebrated my birthday alone.

I tried to go to sleep but got a few birthday presents from my "friends".

I had to stop my Monsters Book of Monsters from waking my delightful family.

I got my school supplies.

Marge showed up.

I heard about a murderer that was "armed and dangerous" on the news.

I made dinner as usual.

Marge badmouthed my mother.

My accidental magic made her blow up and float away.

I got yelled at.

I packed my things and hailed the knight bus.

I saw an oversized dog watching me before I got on the bus.

I fell then got on the bus when it came.

I got to the Leaky Cauldron an saw the Minister of Magic.

I was escorted to a room, where I stayed the rest of the summer.

On the Hogwarts Express I met Remus Lupin who was our new defense professor that year and a dementor got onto the train.

I arrived at Hogwarts and heard about the murderer Sirius Black for the third time.

I wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade and so I snuck there underneath my invisibility cloak.

I found out some information that I probably wasn't supposed to hear.

I snuck back to Hogwarts.

My group of "friends" and I found out that Ron's rat was an animagus and Professor Lupin and the supposed murderer Sirius Black confronted him once they turned him back into his human form.

Hermione and I saved Buckbeak and Sirius.

I had to defeat a bunch of Dementors that were put at the school under the ministry's orders.

I found out that Remus was a werewolf and we almost got killed again.

Sirius Black went on the run again with Buckbeak and it was discovered that Sirius was supposed to be my godfather.

I almost died again.

 **Fourth Year**

groans* I don't even want to start.

mumbles* I was forced to participate in the Tri-wizard tournament.

Long story short, my rival Draco Malfoy caused me a bunch of problems at school, I became acquaintances with my fellow champions, one of my fellow Champions Cedric died at the hands of the traitor, Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders I told everyone that Voldemort was back but they did not believe me, it turned out that our newest defense professor this year was actually a Death Eater in disguise Crouch jr. and he was impersonating Mad Eye Moody under the guise of the Polyjuice potion.

The year ended and I once again almost died on many accounts, some that I have not listed.

I am so tired of this. I don't even want summer to end this time. I don't want to go back to Hogwarts this year and be subjected to another year of torture and trying not to die not to mention criticism and the fame that follows me wherever I go, although I do not want it.

But yeah, my "friends" showed their true colors this year, as well as the whole school, and not believing me when I stated for a fact that I did not enter the tournament and that Voldemort was back.

This once again shows how much I am "valued". I may not even go back this year.

 _Chapter End._


	2. Chapter One

Tired Of This

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Speech: " "

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm only writing my own spin on it. If you don't like this, don't read it. It's that simple.

 ** _Chapter One:_**

 **Harry's POV:** That's it! I'm leaving! So what if I used magic outside of Hogwarts? I had to save Dudley, not that my Aunt or Uncle believed that I saved him. But whatever! I just had to go through a trial, one only for adults and no matter what I said I was seen as guilty!

I tried to get Dumbeldore's attention several times, but he wouldn't look at me. When I got back to my house, order members showed up and then I was taken to Grimmauld place.

When I got there I saw Ron, Hermione, and Sirius!

Ron and Hermione gave me the excuse that they weren't allowed to write to me, so they didn't.

I. Am. Done!

I pack my things and get ready to leave. I make it to the meadow(field?) outside, before Ron walks out to try to stop me. ((Now is the point where I'm going to do my own spin on things)).

I obliviate the last few minutes from his mind, knowing that fingers can't be pointed at me for using magic in/around a house full of wizards, unless they come and investigate what happened and find my magical trace. Or if someone inside the house saw me, which is unlikely.

I shrink my luggage, and Hedwig in her cage. After putting my things into my pocket, I get underneath my invisiblity cloak and start walking, not wanting to try to apparate and risk getting splinched. I walk until I'm about a few miles from Grimmauld place and then I hail the knight bus. I get on underneath a glamour and I tell Stan that I want to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Once I get there, I pay my fare and get off.

I go inside, still underneath my glamour and wave at Tom, when he looks at me. I go through the back and pull out my wand. I tap on the correct bricks and then I go into Diagon Alley. I head to Gringotts.

I see Remus in there and a few other order members. I guess they anticipated that I would come here, although I don't know how they knew that I left. I go around them and to the nearest goblin. I tell the goblin that I am underneath this glamour because of *I motion to the group of order members* them, and that I'm Harry potter. I then say that," I would like to speak to Griphook please." The goblin teller looks floored that I said "please" and that I am being pleasant, but the goblin nods and gets Griphook.

I ask Griphook if we can speak in a private room because I don't want to risk the order members overhearing. He nods and I am gestured into a private room and I drop my glamour. I provide a drop of blood that proves that I am in fact Harry Potter, and then I explain to Griphook that I want to leave Britian (truth) and I explain why.

After explaining, I tell him that I want to withdraw all of my money, but that I will give him a massive tip if he allows me to. He grins and the next thing that I know, I'm in a cart going to my vault.

I provide my key and Griphook opens my vault. I ask Griphook for a bottomless bag and he provides me one, for a fee of course. I withdraw 86% of my money and I let Griphook take the other 14% as his tip. I then am told that I also have another vault, but I can't get to that unless I'm of age or if I am emancipated.

I fill out paperwork to emancipate myself for a fee, and I become an adult legally, since I was charged as an adult at my trial, though I am underage. I then go down to the Potter family vault that Griphook mentioned and Griphook opens it with goblin magic. I ask for another bottomless bag, and after paying the fee, I go inside and gather up all of the family heirlooms and I find a few family portraits, including mum and dads... . I pause. Mum and Dad's were frozen.

I shrink all of the heirlooms and portraits and put them all into my new bottomless bag. Once I'm done with that, I gather up 95% of my money and I put it all into my other bottomless pouch with magic. Griphook takes 5% of it all. Once we are back upstairs, I say, "May your vaults overflow with gold" and Griphook grins and finishes with, "And may the blood of your enemies flow like a river at your feet." I then leave Gringotts under my glamour and invisiblity cloak. I keep my glamour on in case of being discovered for what I'm about to do next.

After walking for a few minutes I go back through diagon alley and into the leaky cauldron and I floo to the ministry of magic when no one is watching.

I manage to only stumble a little when I arrive. I right myself and look around. No one seemed to notice that the floo I just came out of, appeared to have nobody there. I start my hunt, and after a hour and a half I find it. The newest Time Turner that I overheard some order members talking about.

Instead of gold, this one is a deep cerulean. The order members that I overheard, talked about how it can go back in time up to ten years, and how some of them and fellow order members have used it to go back in time and save loved ones, secretly. I sneak it under my cloak after sweeping the room that I am in, with magic, to see if there are any alarms. There were, but I disabled all of them. Then I left, with the time turner around my neck.

I make it back to the floos and I floo out of there, back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there, I sneak outside, careful not to bump into anyone. I go into an empty alley, and after making sure that no one was actually there (you can never be too careful) I take off my invisibility cloak and shrink it, and then put it into my bottomless bag(the one with the heirlooms and portraits). After making sure that everything is secure in my pockets, I take the time turner into my hand and I go back in time to a few months before my first year.

I am transported away.

A/N: So, to explain a few things:

•Harry knew about the spells that I used because he bought a few books that the Weasley's didn't know about in fourth year, and he started reading them this summer.

•Harry knew that he could get himself emancipated legally, after the trial in which he was charged as an adult, because two of the books that he bought were on wizarding laws and customs and goblin ones too.

•Harry could use magic after he was emancipated, because the trace was removed from his wand. You know how, usually when wizards/witches turn seventeen the trace is removed from their wands? Well since Harry is now magically and legally an adult, his trace was removed.

•Harry is still able to cast spells without the trace interfering in the past, because his magic will recognize him as seventeen, although he physically won't be. Also, when Harry goes back in time, he will be his younger self in this fanfic. Although I know that when you go back in time in the Harry Potter-verse you have to be careful to not run into your younger self, thus proving that there are two of you in the same time, If there were a younger and say, an older(but de-aged) Harry the same time, there would be too much interference from Harry's younger self, because time would be repeating itself, and it would be too difficult for the older Harry to befriend Draco. So, I'm just saving myself the trouble and making it so Harry will be his younger self when he goes back in time. This will only be a Harry Potter thing.

•Harry went back in time to befriend Draco instead of Ron and Hermione. He wants to start over, and also to provide Draco with the chance that he never had, to not become a future death eater. He will tell Draco about him being a time traveler eventually.

I hope you liked it! :D


	3. Chapter Two

Tired Of This

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Speech: " "

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm only writing my own spin on it. If you don't like this, don't read it. It's that simple.

Last Chapter: ... _Then I left, with the time turner around my neck._

 _I make it back to the floos and I floo out of there, back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there, I sneak outside, careful not to bump into anyone. I go into an empty alley, and after making sure that no one was actually there (you can never be too careful) I take off my invisibility cloak and shrink it, and then put it into my bottomless bag(the one with the heirlooms and portraits). After making sure that everything is secure in my pockets, I take the time turner into my hand and I go back in time to a few months before my first year._

 _I am transported away._

 ** _Chapter Two: Their Reaction_**

(Right After Harry left after obliviating Ron)

Remus's POV:

I'm still at a loss over what I just saw. My precious, innocent little godson, could not have done that to his best friend. "You were just imagining things. If you go and ask Ron right now, Ron will have convinced Harry to stay, and Harry will be back in his bed asleep." I whisper to myself. But a small part of my mind argues with that, and despite my doubt that innocent little Harry would never hurt a fly(a good one at least), I floo to Dumbeldore's office and tell him what happened.

Dumbeldore's POV:

Albus Dumbeldore could not believe it. Harry could not have done that to his best friend. Even after watching Remus's memory I still can't believe it! It's just not possible! Harry never even learned that spell! Well, at least that's what Ron and Hermione told me. But it isn't possible! 'Or is it?' a traitorous part of my mind whispers to me. Even if I don't believe it, I allow Remus and a few other order members to go and investigate the matter, just to be sure.

Remus's POV:

Mad eye, Kingsley, Tonks, and I all wait to see if Harry shows up at Gringotts. We all stand over in a corner and watch the entrance. We wait for about ten minutes and then someone enters. He has light brown curly hair, blue eyes, and he is wearing a business suit. He walks right past us, going over to a goblin teller. I nudge Mad Eye's arm to get his attention since he is currently in an argument with Tonks. He looks at me and I motion to the guy who just walked in. Mad Eye looks at the guy with his glass eye. He grumbles, " Oh, it's Potter all right. Underneath that glamour."

Tonks gasps, not having believed that Harry obliviated Ron. I'm shocked too. I don't notice Mad Eye narrowing his eyes at Harry in my state of shock. Mad Eye slaps me to snap me out of it. He motions over to where Harry is. I see that Harry is being taken to a private room. I move to go after him, but Mad Eye's hand on my shoulder stops me. I look at him and growl. Mad Eye tells me, "Oh shut it mutt. We can't go after him or he will know that we are onto him. And we were sent here to only investigate, nothing more." I grumble.

Mad Eye says, " Now we best be going before Potter finishes with whatever his business is. We need to report back to Albus." Tonks says, " Well one of us should stay behind to see what Harry is up to. " Mad Eye nods in agreement. He says, "Alright. You can stay behind while we go report back to Albus." Tonks nods.

Tonks's POV:

I walk outside with everyone. I watch as they go to the Leaky Cauldron to floo away, leaving me alone. I walk over to a nearby alley's wall and I use my abilities to blend in with the wall. I don't know how long I wait, but suddenly I see Harry coming out of Gringotts. He's headed straight towards me.

He walks right past me, and goes into the alley. He pulls out his wand, to presumably check to see if anyone is in the alley with him. Then I see him checking his things before he pulls out what looks like a blue time turner, from underneath his vest. I watch as he twists the time turner to go back in time. Then he disappears and I am left alone in my shock. After I snap out of it, I go to the leaky cauldron and I floo to Grimmauld place to report to Albus what I saw.

 _Chapter End._

A/N: Hey guys! I hope that you liked this chapter. I know that what some of the order members said may have been uncharacteristic, but well, I don't imagine that anyone was feeling particularly themselves at the moment after finding out that Harry obliviated Ron. I mean they thought him a sweet little oblivious child who would eventually sacrifice his life to end Voldemort. What a rude awakening that must've been. Hehe.

Also, Moody narrowed his eyes at Harry when Harry had motioned to their group, when talking to the goblin teller... and when Harry had swept the alley with his magic to make sure there was no one there, he only checked the inside, and not the outside of the alley where Tonks was spying on him at the entrance. Oh yeah, and Happy New Year guys! :D. See you in the next chapter.

-Wolfzie


	4. Chapter Three

Tired Of This

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Speech: " "

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm only writing my own spin on it. If you don't like this, don't read it. It's that simple.

 ** _Last Chapter:_**

 _Tonks's POV:_ _I walk outside with everyone. I watch as they go to the Leaky Cauldron to floo away, leaving me alone. I walk over to a nearby alley's wall and I use my abilities to blend in with the wall. I don't know how long I wait, but suddenly I see Harry coming out of Gringotts. He's headed straight towards me._ _He walks right past me, and goes into the alley. He pulls out his wand, to presumably check to see if anyone is in the alley with him. Then I see him checking his things before he pulls out what looks like a blue time turner, from underneath his vest. I watch as he twists the time turner to go back in time. Then he disappears and I am left alone in my shock. After I snap out of it, I go to the leaky cauldron and I floo to Grimmauld place to report to Albus what I saw._ ** _Chapter Three: Back In Time_**

Harry's POV:

I open my eyes. It's dark, so it must be night. Then I realize that I'm in my cupboard again. I smile. It worked! I went back in time! Take that Dumbledore! Hah! Then I realize that I'm back in my cupboard... and that I have magic... I mutter to myself, a plan forming in my head, "No. This won't do. This won't do at all. " I grin.

They will think twice about abusing me again. I chuckle. I whisper, " There will not be a repeat of last time. " I shake my head chuckling absently. I take off my robe that managed to go back in time with me and I stuff it in the corner of this tiny room. Somehow I manage to fall asleep again.

Petunia's POV:

I wake up as per usual at seven am. I sigh. I mutter absently to myself, " Time to wake the freak up." I head downstairs and grab the keys from out of my pocket. I unlock the cupboard that the freak is currently tainting with his existence. I bang it open and shout, "WAKE UP FREAK!." The disobedient freak only stirs. I shout again, "WAKE UP BOY!"

The.. Thing turns over on it's side. I grit my teeth. He is going to be punished so bad. Then I grin at that thought. I go and get a glass of cold water. I march back to the thing's cupboard and pour it over his head. That does the trick. His eyes snap open. Then the thing has the nerve to look me in the eyes.

Harry's POV- The same time:

I wake up at six fifty-five. At least I'm pretty sure that's the time right now. I vaguely remember waking up around this time last time. So I guess I'm right. I keep my eyes closed and wait for Petunia to come wake me up. I hear her come down the stairs a few minutes later. I hear the jingling of keys and then I hear the lock click. She bangs the door open and yells at me to wake up. I decide to mess with her. I pretend to stir slightly. She shouts again. Seriously I think she's trying to deafen me. I roll over on my side, facing away from her. I can sense her annoyance and frustration. I hear her... grit her teeth? Who knew annoying her would be this fun? Then she abruptly stops and walks to the direction of the kitchen. I hear her turn on the water.

Then I hear her march back in here. Then the horse-faced woman has the nerve to dump the water on me. Now that was just plain rude. I snap my eyes open. I see her looking at me with anger in her eyes. She shrieks at me. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FREAK?! GO MAKE BREAKFAST FOR YOUR BETTERS NOW!! "

At this point I decide to mess with her more. I look at her definitely and cross my arms. I reply slowly, "Well Petunia, I was sleeping and then you rudely woke me up. I will not go make breakfast for 'my betters' as you put it. After all, I would think that I'm better than three farm animals that have nothing better to do then harass the only normal person in this house. " That did it. Her face turns an angry red that is unbecoming of a horse. Then she screams up the stairs. "VERNON!". I am so.. scared? Note the sarcasm. I'm just channeling the other snarky Malfoy that I knew last time, and it seems to be working.

I hear the older pig get up out of bed. Do you really have to make that much noise? Honestly! He stomps down the stairs and then looks at the horse. Petunia shrieks, "THE FREAK IS BEING DISOBEDIENT! HE WON'T MAKE BREAKFAST" Vernon's face turns that very unattractive shade of angry purple. He rounds on me. "FREAK! GET IN THERE NOW! NO FOOD FOR A MONTH!". At this point, they sound like whiny children. I calmly say, "No I will not. " Vernon moves close to me with his hands out like he's going to strangle me.

I exaggeratedly yawn. I calmly say, "What are you going to do Vernon? Choke me? I've had worse. Compared to Voldemort you are a puny ant, when it comes to that *I make quotation marks with my fingers* "Fear factor of yours". And even then he doesn't scare me. " Vernon growls, "Why you little!-" Then his and Petunia's face pale when they realize what I just said. I smirk.

I say, "Yes I said Voldemort. You do forget dear Aunty and Uncle that all I have to do is not consider this a home and then the wards protecting you will collapse. Then Voldemort will find me. He would probably kill you too, just so he could *I make quotation marks with my fingers again* "hurt me" " I pause for a moment and then continue. I grin evilly and say, "But you see, that wouldn't hurt me. I'd be right there by his side, helping him torture you." Vernon growls, "You wouldn't dare. " I hear the tremor in his voice. I smirk, "But wouldn't I Vernon? You have given me no reason to spare you. All it takes is five phrases...". I see them pale. I smirk evilly. I start, " The phrases are very simple. This is not my hom-". Petunia shrieks, "STOP! ". I blink innocently at her. I say, "Why should I oh dear aunty of mine? " Petunia gets on her knees. She begs, "Please! We'll do whatever you want!"

I smirk. I say, "Good. Was that so hard? I didn't even have to torture you... Now. You will leave me alone. No more chores. You will not speak to me. You will not make me do things that I do not want to do period. And I will move into Dudley's secon bedroom. Failure to comply will result in your demise. And I will make sure that your precious Duddykins will be tortured right in front of you, and then killed. " Petunia says, "Deal! I'll go clean out your bedroom now! "

I see her rush up the stairs. I growl at Vernon menacingly. He rushes upstairs as well. I sigh. Wow that was a lot of work. Voldemort is doing something right in that part though. I should channel my inner Volde more often. And my inner Malfoy. That was fun. I lay back on my old matress with my arms behind my head.

I hear Dudley whine from upstairs. "But I need my second bedroom! The Freak doesn't even deserve-". Petunia shuts him up. She shrieks, " HE WILL BE STAYING IN HERE! NO MORE ARGUEMENTS! OFF WITH YOU!" Dudley whines again,"But mom! -" Petunia cuts him off. "OFF WITH YOU! " I hear him stomp off to his room and slam the door. I roll my eyes.

A/N:

Hi guys! Sorry I've been on a Hiatus since New years. I sort of had a bit of authors block. Then I got inspiration today and I wrote this. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter :D. Wasn't it funny when Harry channeled his inner Malfoy and then Moldy Shorts though? I thought it was. :) . Bye! You guys are awesome! :)

-Wolfzie


	5. Chapter Four

Tired Of This

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Speech: " "

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm only writing my own spin on it. If you don't like this, don't read it. It's that simple.

Last Chapter:

 _Harry's POV:_ _I smirk. I say, "Good. Was that so hard? I didn't even have to torture you... Now. You will leave me alone. No more chores. You will not speak to me. You will not make me do things that I do not want to do period. And I will move into Dudley's secon bedroom. Failure to comply will result in your demise. And I will make sure that your precious Duddykins will be tortured right in front of you, and then killed. " Petunia says, "Deal! I'll go clean out your bedroom now! "_ _I see her rush up the stairs. I growl at Vernon menacingly. He rushes upstairs as well. I sigh. Wow that was a lot of work. Voldemort is doing something right in that part though. I should channel my inner Volde more often. And my inner Malfoy. That was fun. I lay back on my old matress with my arms behind my head._ _I hear Dudley whine from upstairs. "But I need my second bedroom! The Freak doesn't even deserve-". Petunia shuts him up. She shrieks, " HE WILL BE STAYING IN HERE! NO MORE ARGUEMENTS! OFF WITH YOU!" Dudley whines again,"But mom! -" Petunia cuts him off. "OFF WITH YOU! " I hear him stomp off to his room and slam the door. I roll my eyes._ A/N: This is an hour after the last chapter.

Chapter Four- Improvements

Harry's POV:

I sit on my bed as I finish writing out what I need for the magical and muggle world at the moment. I stroke Hedwig's feathers absently. I realize that there's going to be a second Hedwig this time. I couldn't leave my girl behind though. I write down the last thing.

List:

-#1 priority. I need a new matress and bedding.

-#2 A whole wardrobe change for the magical and muggle world

-#3 Some snacks, food, a stand, and some owl toys for Hedwig.

-#4 A custom wand since my old one probably won't work as well anymore.

-#5 A set of Hogwarts robes made from acromantula silk, some formal robes, and some dueling robes. These will vary from Black, Dark Green, Navy Blue, and Dark purple and they will be required to grow with me.

-#6 Some muggle suits and formal attire in the same shades listed in #5.

-#7 New parchment and quills with varying inks and feathers.

I think for a moment and realize that I can't recall all that was on the list for first year. I lightly stroke Hedwig's feathers. I say, "I'll be right back girl. I have to go check something. " She hoots, nibbling my finger affectionately. That's her code for 'See you when you get back, and be careful'. I smile at her. "I will". She hoots again. 'Okay'. I move a little away from her and I twist the time turner around my neck to go a few months in the future. I arrive a few minutes before I should be getting my Hogwarts letter. I don't see Hedwig anywhere. Must be hunting or something. I look around my room briefly and decide that I love the way I must have decided to decorate my room. Then I head downstairs right as an owl drops off my letter through the mail slot. I grab it and go back upstairs on my bed. I twist the time turner to go back to a few seconds after I left. ... I reappear and Hedwig hoots and flaps her wings in alarm. I stroke her feathers to calm her down. I say soothingly, "It's okay girl. It's just me. I didn't mean to frighten you. " She calms down after a moment. I continue to stoke her feathers as I open my letter.

Hogwarts letter:

 _Hogwarts Schoolof Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

 _Mr. H. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagallDeputy Headmistress_

 _The second page with the requirements says:_

 _Hogwarts Schoolof Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _UNIFORMFirst-year students will require: 1.Three sets of plain workrobes (black) 2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKSAll students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)byMiranda Goshawk_

 _A History Of Magic byBathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory byAdalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginners Guide To Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potion by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1wand_

 _1cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring anowl OR acat OR atoad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWNBROOMSTICK._

Okay. I pick up my list again.

#8 I need a new cauldron and phials a telescope and a set of brass scales.

I still have most of my first year books and most of the books for up to my fifth year stored in my trunk. I always pretended to get rid of them when Granger and Weasley we're watching me, but I kept most of them. Except for those useless books we got for DADA for that dimwit Lockhart's class. I gave those to Ginny. I growl lowly in my throat. Ginny. They were planning to make me marry her under a love potion. I heard Mrs. Weasley discussing it in the kitchen in the burrow the day before I left. I knew Ginny had a crush on me but.. Eugh. She, looks like my mum. That's just... No. Just no. Enough said. I will not date someone that looks like my mum. That's just wrong. I continue to stroke Hedwig's feathers.

#9 I need cloaks for traveling and for all of the seasons. I want them in all the same shades as my robes.

The reason I keep on choosing the same shades over and over, is because I want to put off a dark facade and a slight pureblood one. I'm not either however. I just want to put off that image so people will know not to mess with me this time round. I realize that I should add dark gray to the shades that I choose from. I add it.

#10 I should see if I can get my eyes healed.

Sorry dad. They're just not very practical.

I'll keep the glasses but I'm not going to wear them any longer.

#11 Get a new trunk

#12 Look for other books that I might need in both Diagon and Knockturn.

#13 Look for anything interesting in general in Knockturn

I glance over my list and nod. Yep. Seems I've got everything. I tuck it away into my pocket. I turn to Hedwig. "Girl, I'm going to have to leave you here for a bit. I'll let you hunt while I'm gone okay? She hoots. 'I understand' She affectionately nibbles on my fingers. I smile at her. I get up and open the window for her. She hoots at me and then flies out to hunt. 'Careful'. I call after her softly. "I will".

I smile and grab my wand. I put a glamour onto myself. I go to the bathroom and look at my reflection. I now have auburn hair and bright azure eyes. My scar is gone, but my glasses look square. My face is pointed and I'm taller. I smile. No one will recognize me. I go downstairs and then unlock the door and go outside. I shut the door and I walk a few blocks away to a heavily populated street.

I hail a cab and I get in the back. The cabbie asks where I'm going, and I give him an address to a muggle cafe a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron. He drives me there. When we are almost there the cabbie asks me, "What are ya doin' alone kid? " I smoothly come up with a lie, "I'm not going to be alone for long mister. I'm meeting my mum and dad at the cafe you're taking me to. They just got back from Italy. I've been staying with my auntie and uncle. " He nods and seems to accept my story. a minute later we arrive.

I reach into my pocket, into my bottomless bag full of coins, and I grab out the appropriate amount of pounds along with a generous tip. I hand it to the cabbie and then I walk up to the cafe until he drives off, then I change my direction heading to the Leaky Cauldron. In an alley near the Leaky, I use another glamour. I make my clothes look like they are pureblood robes, high-end ones at that.

Then I walk for another minute until I see the sign appear. I mentally smile, and then I walk inside with a pureblood stance. No one notices me. I glance over at Tom briefly, and then I go out into the alley and tap the appropriate bricks. I enter Diagon, mentally smiling very brightly. It's good to be able to come back here, and not be ambushed. I stride forward to Madam Malkin's shop. I go by Liam Starowski, 'a half-blood from Australia who really wanted to go to hogwarts because his grandparents went there'.

 ** _Time Skip- An Hour Later_**

I walk out of Madam Malkins with all of the attire that I requested, shrunken down in my pockets. I feel exhausted but happy that that is now over. I then head to Eeylop's Owl Emporium to get Hedwig her things. I walk in and am greeted by a male employee. I glance at his nametag. C. Emberwood. He says, "Hello. Welcome to Eeylops Owl Emporium, I'm Cecil Emberwood. What can I do for you today?" I say, "Hello Mr. Emberwood. I am in need of some owl food, treats, and toys for my snowy owl. " Mr. Emberwood says, "Ah. Right this way lad. " He leads me over to an area with owl things. I get Hedwig plenty of mice and I get her a bunch of the premium treats sold here, as well as a few different owl toys. Then I purchase them. As I walk out I see the Hedwig for this time. Our eyes meet for a moment, but I don't feel the familiar connection that I have with my Hedwig. I walk out, suddenly wanting to stroke Hedwig's feathers. This is when it really hits me that she is the only one that I have left. I duck into a nearby alley with no one in it and I put a notice-me-not charm on myself, as well as a silencing one. Then I slide down the wall and cry for a of the losses that I had in my life, finally letting the tears fall.

 ** _Time Skip_**

A little while later I dry my tears with my sleeve and I stand up. I make sure no one is in the alley again, before I take both charms off. I use a spell to return my "Liam face" back to normal. I am determined to make this time different.

I stand up and go to buy the rest of the things on my list.

 ** _Time Skip- An Hour and A Half Later_**

I walk out of the last muggle shop that I shopped at, and carry my bags to a nearby alley. I make sure no one is the alley, then I shrink my bags and put them in my pocket. I realize that I forgot to go to knockturn alley. I look at my watch that I just bought and had the time set, and I see that it is ten am. I change my glamour quickly. I pull out a hand mirror, that I also just bought and look at my reflection. I now have platinum blond hair and amber eyes with sliver flecks. I put my mirror away and I walk out of the alley, satisfied with my glamour.

I decide to go by James Malfoi in this glamour. I know all about the Malfoy's from France. I walk the few blocks back to the Leaky, with my hood up to cover my face. I had found the muggle shops that I shopped at, were near the Leaky Cauldron. I walk back into the Leaky cauldron. No one notices me, once again. I'm happy with that. I get to the alley and tap the bricks with my new wand this time. I quickly pass through the alley with my hood over my face

I get to Knockturn and stride confidently through it for a moment when I find a shop that catches my eye for some reason. I don't know why. There's nothing really distinctive about it. It looks just like all the other shops on the street. I glance up at the sign. It simply says Raja's. I decide to go inside. I go inside and see that although it looks just like all the other shops on the outside, it probably looks completely different than all of the other shops. It looks like a Gypsy's shop. I look around, going down an isle at random. I see some potions and books that catch my eye. The Art of Shapeshifting, How To Become a Shapeshifter, Mastering Occlumency volume 1-3, Legitimens and How To Become One, Mastering Parselmagic volume 1 and 2, and a few other useful books, all by unknown authors.

There are also two potions labeled 'For Shapeshifting'. I grab these things to go pay, when two lockets catch my eye. They are both matching cerulean lockets in the shape of a hexagon with the Eye of Ra in the center. (Ra is the Egyptian sun god, in case you didn't know). I don't know why, but I feel like I should get both of them. I add them to the pile and walk up to the counter and sit the things that I selected down onto the counter for purchase.

The cashier looks nothing like a gypsy, but her eyes remind me of Luna's. Probably a seer. She rings up my purchases and I pay her, adding a small tip. I shrink my purchases and put them in my pocket. I turn to leave but she stops me by grabbing my arm. Her eyes are glowing and she rasps out, "You will experience great changes very soon. So will someone dear to you. Accept her, for I destined it."

I raise an eyebrow from under my hood and I turn back around to the exit, not knowing what 'Fate' meant. I open the door and walk back out of the alley rushing to get back home to see Hedwig.

 ** _Time Skip- When I get home_**

I pay the cabbie the pounds required, along with a tip, and then I exit the cab. I wait for the cab to drive away, before I walk the last few blocks home. I get there in a few minutes because I'm walking fast. I open the door and walk inside, shutting the door. I walk upstairs, dropping my glamour as I go. I open my door and see Hedwig perched on my bed.

I let out a sigh of relief when I realize she's okay. I shut my door and sit down beside her. I stroke her feathers and a tear slips down my cheek. I'm glad she's okay. She's all that I have left. She hoots and nips my ear. I smile a watery smile. "Sorry Hedwig. It just hit me that you're the only one I have left." Another tear rolls down my cheek. She hoots again and brushes her head against my cheek in a comforting gesture. I smile. "Thanks Hedwig". She hoots again. 'You're welcome'. At least I think that's what she's saying. I suddenly wish that she could talk back. I wave away the sadness for right now, not wanting to be sad now that I know she's okay. I stroke her feathers for another moment then I decide to set up my room. I stand up and pull all of the things out of my pockets and put them on my bed. I then start to put everything where I want it to go.

Hedwig's POV:

I mentally sigh watching Harry, not liking it when he hides his emotions. When he gets up I see longing in his eyes. I wish he could understand me right now.

Harry's POV :

I open up my new trunk, that is keyed only to me, and I put all of my wizarding clothes into one compartment and my muggle ones in another. I have ten compartments. One for all of my different clothes, one for a magical and muggle library, a flat with two bedrooms and two baths, another compartment exercise/training room that changes with each setting you put, and one for a potions lab. I dunno what the rest are going to be for, but I'll figure that out later. I levitate my things into each compartment, until I finish putting everything that I want in my compartment away.

Then I start on my room, unshrinking the new furniture, matress, and decorations that I got. I unshrink everything. I levitate my matress over to lean against my bedroom door. Then I start putting my room together. I forgot about the potions that I left on my bed.

Hedwig's POV:

I watch Harry start decorating his room. Then something on his bed catches my eye. Two potions labeled for shapeshifting. Wait. Shapeshifting?! I could finally talk to him and he'd be able to understand me! I make sure he is distracted and then I take one of the bottles into my beak and twist the cork out of it. I hold the potion phial in my talon and I drop the cork onto his bed. I lean down slightly and I grab the phial from my talon with my beak and then I carefully tip it into my mouth(?) and take the potion. I drop the phial onto Harry's bed. Nothing happens at first and then I start to screech. Oh merlin. This hurts like hell. I fall onto Harry's bed beside the potions phial.

 ** _A/N:_** Hey guys! I hope that you liked this long chapter! Sorry about the cliffy. I just thought the story was getting a bit too long, so I shortened it. Next chapter will be short. Bye! You guts are awesome! (:

-Wolfzie


	6. Chapter Five

Tired Of This

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Speech: " "

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm only writing my own spin on it. If you don't like this, don't read it. It's that simple.

Last Chapter:

 _Hedwig's POV:_

 _I watch Harry start decorating his room. Then something on his bed catches my eye. Two potions labeled for shapeshifting. Wait. Shapeshifting?! I could finally talk to him and he'd be able to understand me! I make sure he is distracted and then I take one of the bottles into my beak and twist the cork out of it. I hold the potion phial in my talon and I drop the cork onto his bed. I lean down slightly and I grab the phial from my talon with my beak and then I carefully tip it into my mouth(?) and take the potion. I drop the phial onto Harry's bed. Nothing happens at first and then I start to screech. Oh merlin. This hurts like hell. I fall onto Harry's bed beside the potions phial._

Chapter Five- Changes Indeed

Harry's POV:

I drop the beanbag chair that I was going to put in the corner, when I hear Hedwig start to screech. I turn around so fast, that my wand flies out of my hand. I don't care about that right now. I see her fall to my bed. I fall to the ground and then get up and sit beside her. "Hedwig?! What's wrong girl?!?!" Then she turns into a snake, a tiger cub, and several other forms, before she turns back into an owl. And then she unexpectedly turns human. I wonder how this happened, worrying extremely about he. Then I see the empty phial beside her. I wait for her to open her now human eyes. Please don't be dead. I hug her, not realizing she doesn't have any clothes on. Tears slip down my face as I wait, praying to any diety that's listening for her to open her eyes and be okay. Please don't take the one person I have left! Please! I wait for what feels like an eternity, for her to open her eyes. Just as I start to lose hope, her eyes open. I hug her tighter and cry. I almost lost her.

Hedwig's POV:

I open my eyes and see Harry crying and watching me. I move to nip his ear and let him know everything is okay, but then I realize that I'm not and owl anymore. I also realize that Harry is hugging me and I sense that we are about the same size. Then I move my arms? And realize that I have hands! It worked! When I realize Harry is still crying, I hug him back. I whisper soothingly in his ear with my new voice. "Hey. It's okay. " He jumps a little when I talk. Then he sobs, "N-not it's n-n-not. I a-lmost los-t you. Y-you're the o-only person I h-have left Hedw-ig." I hug him tighter. "Hey. I'm right here. " I gently touch his cheek with my hand. "Can you feel me? " Harry nods still sobbing. I continue, "Can you hear me? " He says in a broken voice, "Y-es". I say, "Then I'm here. " I hug him until he stops crying. It takes him about an hour until he calms down. He says in a shaky voice, "I-I almost lost you. " I whisper, "Sssh. I'm here. " We lay like that for a few more minutes until Harry seems to realize something.

Harry's POV:

I hug Hedwig for a few more minutes, until I realize something. I sit up beside her and look away. I say embarrassedly,"Um Hedwig?". She says, "Yeah?" I can sense her looking at me. I say, "Um. You're naked." I feel her move a bit, cuz the bed moves. She says, "Oh."

I don't think she realized that either. I get up and grab my wand up off the floor. Then go to my trunk and I open the compartment with my clothes in it and I summon an outfit out for her to wear. A navy blue plaid button up shirt, some boxers, and some excercise pants and socks. I levitate them to her, without looking directly at her. Then look away again as I wait for her to put them on, still embarrassed.

Hedwig's POV:

I look down at myself when Harry points out that I'm naked. I say, "Oh" having not realized that. I watch Harry as he gets up and picks up his wand. Then he gets some clothes out of his trunk and levitate them to me. I notice that he doesn't look directly at me. I can tell he's still embarassed. I think he wants me to put the clothes on. I don't really know how. I try to remember how Harry put his clothes on when he changed and I was in that cage.. I manage to put everything put on everything correctly except for the shirt. I somehow manage to get my new hair and my head and an arm all stuck in the shirt. I say, "Um Harry... A little help? "

Harry's POV:

I look over at Hedwig when she asks me for help. I see that her light blond hair, head, and one of her arms got tangled up with the shirt. I can't help but giggle. Then she says in an annoyed tone, "Really?! You're giggling? " I sheepishly smile and then walk over to help her. I say, "Sorry. I couldn't help it. " She says, "You don't look sorry. " I put a sulky expression on my face. She sighs. Then she says, "Alright. Can you just help me please?" I smile and help her get the shirt untangled. I do this really gently so I don't hurt her.

Three minutes later I manage to untangle it and then I help her put it on, showing her how to button it. She smiles at me and says, "Thank you Harry. " I smile. I say, "You're welcome Hed." She hugs me and then we cuddle for a bit. Then out of the blue, right when I'm falling asleep, she tells me, "You should really take the other one Harry. " I ask sleepily, "What? " Hedwig looks at me, "You should take the other potion." The fog clears from a mind in an instant. I say, "But won't it hurt? " Hedwig nods and says, "Only for a minute or two. Then it suddenly stops. " I nod, determined. I say, "Okay".

I grab the other potion from where it is beside her. I twist the cork out of the phial and then I poise it so I can pour it into my mouth. I feel Hedwig hold my hand, as I pour the liquid down my throat. Then I clench my jaw, really hard. This hurts like hell. I vaguely hear Hedwig counting down. Then it's over. Hedwig hugs me. I hug her back. Then I feel very tired all of a sudden. So does she. I yawn and then I see darkness. I can feel Hedwig follow me into the abyss.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope that you liked this chapter! So, as to not confuse you guys, chapers 3-5 are all in the same day. I just split them up so there wouldn't be one very long chapter! Bye! You guys are awesome! (:

-Wolfzie


	7. Chapter Six

Tired Of This

Speech " "

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. I'm just writing my own spin on it. If you don't like this, don't read it. It's that simple.

Last Chapter,"I grab the other potion from where it is beside her. I twist the cork out of the phial and then I poise it, so I can pour it into my mouth. I feel Hedwig hold my hand, as I pour the liquid down my throat. Then I clench my jaw, really hard. This hurts like hell. I vaguely hear Hedwig counting down. Then it's over. Hedwig hugs me. I hug her back. Then I feel very tired all of a sudden. So does she. I yawn and then I see darkness. I can feel Hedwig follow me into the abyss. "

Chapter Six- Start Of Term

-A few months later: On September First-

Harry's POV:

Hedwig and I eat our breakfast. I havemine and Hedwig's things already packed and ready to go. My trunk, with both of our things in it, is shrunken in my pocket. The Dursleys were furious when they found out that my "freakishness" made Hedwig 'human'. They tried to kick her out, but then I reminded them of our agreement, making my eyes flash red. Needless to say, they let her stay. There may have been a few more threats, but eh. It worked.

I had gotten Vernon to agree to drive us to kings cross, so we don't have to worry about transportation at least. On the actual day, that I was supposed to receive my letter, I read it openly at the kitchen table, while the Dursleys were having breakfast. Oh man, it was so fun to watch Petunia and Vernon pale so quickly, once they realized what I was reading. I laugh a bit as I recall that. My reply to the letter was:

"Dear Professor McGonagall,

I will indeed be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the start of term, September first. Thank you so much for informing me that I have been accepted into this wonderful school. It is a pleasure. Now, you needn't worry yourself about my getting my supplies or having transportation to get to the train. I'm looking forward to Hogwarts.

Regards,

Harry James Potter"

I wonder what she'll think when I don't get sorted into Gryffindor. I laugh a little bit as I put my plate away, imagining her reaction. Well everyone's collective reactions. I refuse to be manipulated this time around. Hedwig raises an eyebrow at me. I shake my head, snickering. She gets up a moment later, to put her plate in the sink as well. We go and wait over by the door, in a conjured chair. Hedwig, to her surprise, had gotten a letter as well. It said:

Miss H. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.

It was the same as my letter, with the list of requirements, but we were surprised at her title in the letter. It called her "Miss H. Potter. " We had researched it, and discovered that we have a soul bond. We had decided to date. We're still best friends, but we can do couple-y things now too. (Like a peck on the cheek, cuddles, holding hands, etc. Things that young couples their age do.). We had taken another trip to Diagon and Knockturn Ally, to get her, her school things as well. Her wand had thestral and unicorn hair in it and the wood was Oak, 12 and 1/4 inches. It was custom as well as the second one that I bought for her. I also bought a second one for myself. You can never be too careful, after all. When we get to Hogwarts, we are going to demand the quarters reserved for soulmates, in whichever house we get.

-Time Skip(of five minutes) Brought To You By Nargals-

It takes five minutes, according to a Tempus charm, for Vernon to finish his breakfast. He walks past us and out the door to start the car. We stand up, and I shrink the transfigured chair, and put it in one of my jeans pockets. Then we head outside. I hold the door for Hedwig, and then I walk outside, shutting the door behind me. I repeat the action once we reach the car. I hold the back door open for her and let her get in, then I get in beside her. Vernon sneers at us. I make my eyes flash red, and he pales. I smirk. Vernon starts driving the moment that we have our seatbelts on.

-Time Skip To When They Get To Kings Cross-

Vernon pulls up to a curb and I get out of the car, holding the door open for Hedwig. She steps out, and I shut the door for her. She pecks me on my cheek. I blush a bit. She smiles at me and I smile back. Then, we start walking. After we have taken not three steps, Vernon drives away. I roll my eyes. Same old Vernon. I look up at the station clock and I see that we have about thirty minutes until the train leaves. Good. Plenty of time to find an empty compartment and ward it, so no one comes to bother us.

We make our way over to platform 9 3/4 and I let Hedwig go first, following closely behind her. We see families bustling about and seeing their children off, as we get onto the train. Hedwig follows me, as I go the opposite way, than what I did last time. Less of a risk of running into Weasley or Granger this way.

We find an empty compartment in three minutes. I let her go in first, then I shut the door behind me and sit down beside her. Then I pull out my wand and I start casting repelling wards, using parselmagic.

Once I'm done with that, I put my wand back into its holster on my arm. I see Hedwig looking at me, curiosity evident in her eyes. I sheepishly smile, and explain that I warded the compartment so no one would disturb us. She says, "Oh ok." Then she smiles at me. I blush a bit and smile back.

We ended up laying down, cuddling, after I transfigured the seat into a comfortable couch.

-Time skip to when the train starts to slow down-

When the train starts to slow down, Hedwig and I get off of the couch and stretch. Then I accio our robes, button up shirts, and pants, out of my trunk.

I hand Hedwig her clothes, and I go down into my trunk, in the compartment that's a small apartment, to give her some privacy and for me to change as well.

I quickly put my clothes on, changing out of my muggle clothes. I send them to the room in here, meant for laundry. Once I'm done, I walk up the stairs and knock on the ceiling. There are stairs instead of a ladder, because it's safer that way, and I transfigured the ladder into stairs.

Hedwig calls, "You can come up. I'm dressed."

I walk up the rest of the stairs, and step out of my trunk. Then I shrink my trunk again, and place it back into my pocket. I smile at Hedwig, then I cast a quick spell to get rid of the wrinkles on our clothes.

Hedwig smiles. She says, "Thank you Harry. "

I smile back, blushing. I say, "You're welcome."

Then I feel the train pull to a stop. I cast a one-sided transparency spell on the door, and we watch as students clamor to get off of the train.

I undo the wards that I placed and I slide my wand into its holster, once the train is relatively empty. Then I remove our magical traces from the compartment wandless-ly, by hissing a spell in parseltongue. Then we leave the compartment and head off of the train.

I let her get off first, then I follow her. We see first years scrambling to get to Hagrid, who is shouting for first years. We wait a moment and then walk over, standing at the back of the group.

Hagrid stops shouting for first years, once we are all here. Then he tells us, "No more 'en four ter a boat." More students scramble to get onto the boats. Hedwig and I stand there patiently, until the crowd clears. Then we walk over to a boat, that a young Theodore Nott and Hannah Abbot are in. I sit down by Nott and Hedwig sits across from me. We watch the scenery pass us by.

The ride is relatively quiet, minus the part where Hagrid shouted for us to duck.

Then we see the castle, and although I have seen her many times, I'm still in awe. I swear, that when I look at the castle, its lights brighten and a familiar warmth encompasses me, as if Hogwarts herself is welcoming me home. I can't help but smile in response. I think Hedwig felt it too, because she is also smiling.

Then we're there. I get off of the boat and then I help Hedwig out of it. I hold her hand, steadying her, as the path is slippery. We walk over to the start of the path up to the castle, where Hagrid is waiting. We wait near him, for all of the other students to make their way over here. I watch as Granger and Weasley join the group and I bite back a scowl. I school my face into an expressionless mask, not unlike Snape's. Occlumency sure pays off.

I see Ron's eyes flitting around and disappointment written all over his features. I mentally scowl. The git's probably looking for me. Hedwig sees this and squeezes my hand. I smile at her, silently thanking her. She smiles back.

Once everyone has gotten off of their boats, Hagrid leads us up to the castle.

The same scene plays out as before. Hagrid knocks on the castle doors and McGonagall takes us to wait outside of the great hall. She describes each house the same as before, spitting out 'Slytherin' with a look of disgust on her face.

This part is different because there is no Weasley beside me, nor a Malfoy to notice me and bring attention to my person. Just my Hedwig. I smile at that thought, not realizing that we are still holding hands.

It is actually really nice how smoothly waiting for McGonagall goes, this time around.

McGonagall comes back some minutes later and tells us, "We are ready for you." She leads us into the Great hall. Hedwig is at my side, following me. I hear Granger whispering about how she read in 'Hogwarts a History' about the ceiling being enchanted to look like the night sky, and then a collective gasp as everyone looks up at the ceiling. I don't bother looking up, having seen the ceiling millions of times before. Hedwig doesn't look up either.

We walk forward with the others and we watch as McGonagall brings a three-legged stool out and sits the sorting hat on it.

The sorting begins the same as before. The hat sings and then McGonagall starts with 'Abbot, Hannah'.

I tune her out until I see a familiar head of platinum blonde hair, walk up to the stool. I tune back in and the hat is just placed onto his head, when he's sorted into Slytherin. I see that familiar smirk on his face, and I watch as he walks over to the Slytherin table and takes a seat. I remember my plan to get him to be friends with me, this time around. I pay closer attention as McGonagall nears my name.

Then she calls out my name, "Potter, Harry. " and the whole hall goes silent. I hear whispers of "did She say harry potter? ", "Harry potter as in the harry potter? ", and from the Gryffindor table, "I hope we get him! ". Hedwig squeezes my hand again. I smile at her. She smiles back. I let go of her hand and walk up to the stool.

I pick up the hat and sit down on the stool. The hat tries breaching my Occlumency barriers, and when it can't, it calmly says to me "please lower your barriers Mr.Potter, so I can sort you. "

I reply, "Can you swear on the magic of Hogwarts that any Legilimens in the hall can't get into my mind or Hedwig's and that you won't relay anything in mine or her mind back to them, or anyone else?"

To my surprise, the hat swears. I lower my barriers.

The hat mutters in my head, "Let's see... You have a strong mind, a love for books, and appreciation for the knowledge that comes from them, like Ravenclaws. You have bravery, but a sense of self-preservation instead of the typical brashness in Gryffindors. You are firmly loyal to your soulmate and yourself, and after that, only your friends until they betray you, like Hufflepuff. You have cunning and ambition like Slytherin, as well as that sense of self preservation... "

The hat then says to me, in my mind, "Well Mr. Potter, it seems that you can choose which house you'll be in. What'll it be?"

I reply, "Well, I would like to go to Ravenclaw, but only if my soulmate goes there too. "

The sorting hat says, "From what I've seen lad, your soulmate acts about as Ravenclaw as you do. I can almost guarantee that she'll be in that house."

I say, "Then Ravenclaw... But before you announce it, can I make a request?"

The hat says, "You can ask lad."

I say, "Well, as I'm sure you've seen, Ronald Weasley, my former best mate who betrayed me, had more cunning than bravery. More self preservation too. I think that he'd do better in Slytherin, don't you agree?"

The hat laughs. He says, "Actually yes laddy. Sure. I'll put him in that house."

I chuckle a bit, "Thank you."

The hat replies, "You're welcome laddy. And please call me Alistair. I'm not just a hat you know."

I say, "Okay. Alistair then."

Alistair chuckles. Then he calls out, "Better be... RAVENCLAW!"

I smile and take Alistair off of my head, sitting him gently on the stool. I walk to the Ravenclaw table and sit down near the end, where it's relatively empty. I save Hedwig a seat, then I wait.

Whispers had broken out when I sat down. I just ignore them and the teachers. The only thing that I pay any attention to, is when McGonagall calls out, "Potter, Hedwig."

Whispers break out again. I hear people openly questioning each other who she is, as she walks up to the stool. She puts the hat on, and it only takes a moment, before Alistar calls out, "Better be... RAVENCLAW!" I smile and clap for her. She takes the hat off and sits him gently on the stool. Then she walks to the Ravenclaw table, where I'm sitting. She sits down beside be. I smile at her and she smiles back.

We talk, while we watch the rest of the sorting. The highlight of it was when Weasley got sorted.

Alistair sorted him into Slytherin like I asked. Weasley had thrown Alistair down and demanded to be sorted into Ravenclaw with his best mate, Harry Potter. The funny part of it was when Draco called out, "Bet he isn't Weasel!"

Weasley's face had gone fire engine red. He replied, "He is! You slimy, good for nothing snake!" I just sat quietly in my seat, watching. Hedwig and I were both amused.

Then Draco drawled, "I doubt it. Oh and you just insulted yourself."

Weasley yelled angrily, "I DID NOT! I INSULTED YOU! YOU CONNIVING SNAKE!"

Draco chuckled. He drawled, "Oh but you did, seeing as you are now a 'good for nothing snake' as well as a 'conniving snake' as you put it. I doubt that I'm deaf Weasel. You were just sorted into Slytherin, after all."

Weasley made a frustrated noise and charged at Draco. McGonagall stopped him, before he got far. She just petrified him and levitated him to a seat at the end of the Slytherin table, looking like she was done with his shit. I don't blame her. I would've been too. Then she continued on with the sorting. She concluded the sorting with, "Zambini, Blaise." who surprisingly went to Hufflepuff.

After that, Dumblefluff said the same speech as last time. Somehow, he looked more insane this time, than last. Then he spread his arms wide, as if to hug to whole hall. Hedwig and I both wrinkle our noses in disgust. Then he says, "Let the feast begin."

I accio my potion/poison detecting glasses out of my shrunken trunk. Hedwig waits. They look like regular yellow sunglasses. I call them 'mage eyes.'

I mutter a spell in Parseltongue and a message appears in front of Draco, that only he can see. It says, "Hey Draco. Wait a second before you eat. I'm going to check the food and make sure that Dumbledore didn't have the elves lace it all with potions. -Hopefully your friend in the future, Harry Potter." I see him read the message and then he looks at me and nods.

I put on the special glasses, and I look down the Ravenclaw table, then around the hall. I sneer in disgust. Everything is laced with liquid imperio and loyalty potions, that are keyed to the staff and the dumb old coot himself.

I hand the glasses to Hedwig and she looks around the hall, after putting them on. When she takes them off, her face matches mine. I see Draco looking at us curiously. I send the glasses over to him, in a discreet form of teleportation. He looks around and then takes the glasses off. All three of our faces match. I accio the glasses back to myself.

I send Draco another message, that only he can see. It says, "Damn. The old fool must really be desperate. Can you write to your father and have him come here tomorrow morning, so we can show him our memories of this event? I have a pensieve and I know the incantation... (To reply back, say the incantation 'Respondeo nuntius' and trace a circle in the air, followed by a flick of your wrist, while you think about who you want to send the message to.) Also, Can we be friends? -HP"

A message appears in front of my face in smoky green letters. It says,"Yes, my father will definitely hear of this. You have a pensieve? Sure I can. I will do that once I'm in my dormitory. Yes we can. You seem cool. Don't tell anyone that I said that last bit, though, okay? And, I was going to ask you if you wanted to be friends on the train, but I couldn't find you. -DM"

I send another message in reply. It says, "Okay. Yeah I do. Got it in Knockturn. Yay! Hehe. Would you mind if I only tell Hedwig? She is my soulmate and I don't like keeping things from her. Also, that was my fault. I put repelling wards on our compartment, in another language, so no no one would bother us. -HP"

He replies, "Cool. What shop? Yeah sure, if you only tell her and no one else. Ah, clever. -DM"

I reply back, "I think it was called Madam Raja's or Raja's. I don't think the shop lady had any more though. Only her, I promise. I don't have anyone else, that I trust anyways. Well yeah. I am a Ravenclaw after all. :P -HP"

Draco replies, "Oh I know that shop. Father and I go by it all the time when we go to Knockturn. Okay good. Yeah. Not like you can trust anyone in the hall, but ourselves, now anyways. What with the potions... What are we going to eat in the meantime anyways? No. Your a badger. -DM"

That last bit sounded sarcastic. I chuckle a bit. I reply, "Cool. Yeah. Do you have a house elf that could make us three, something? Oh yeeeaaaahhh. When the giant squid flies. -HP"

Draco replies,"Yes. His name is Dobby. Sure, I just have to summon him. What do you mean? Ô-Õ -DM"

I reply, "Okay (: . I was saying that it wouldn't happen hehe. The muggle saying is 'when pigs fly' but I made it wizard-y. :P -HP"

Draco replies, "Okay. I'll summon him then. Ah okay, hehe. I like you already Harry. (: -DM"

I reply, "Okay. Hehe. Yay! You can call me 'Ry' if you want. That's what I'd have my friends call me. (: -HP"

Draco replies, "Okay. Ry then. You can call me Drake or Dray. That's what my friends call me."

I reply, "Okay. I'll call you both or either. :P. Can you summon this Dobby now, please?"

Draco replies, "Ok (:. Yeah yeah. I'm on it."

I see Hedwig looking at me curiously. I summarize our conversation.

She nods her head, then smiles. She says, "I'm glad that we have a new friend."

I smile back.

We both wait for Dobby.

He pops in the hall, by Draco, a few minutes later. They talk for a minute, and then Draco sends me a message, " what would you guys like to eat? - DM"

Hedwig and I talk it over for a moment and then I reply back with our choices, adding a 'thank you' to the both of them at the end of it.

Draco replies back, "You're welcome."

Time Skip To After They Eat The Food Made By Dobby

Our plates and goblets disappear, once we are done. Then, minutes later, the rest of the plates and goblets disappear from all around the hall, in sync. Then Dumblefluff stands up and starts his speech.

Hedwig and I ignore him, instead whispering to each other in a conversation, about us demanding the soulmate quarters, when we get to the Ravenclaw house.

After a few minutes, Dumb-dumb finally shuts up and lets us go to our houses.

Our prefects lead Ravenclaw, up to our house in the Ravenclaw tower. A prefect explains that you have to solve a riddle to get in, and then they solve it.

The prefects give a rehearsed-sounding speech about Ravenclaw house, and then the prefects dismiss every year except first, to their dormitories. Then Professor Flitwick comes in and he explains all of the rules of the house to us, telling us that the riddle changes every day. He shows us the house message board, which is self updating. He tells us to look at it and memorize the riddle every morning. Then he tells us to stay behind, only if we have any questions.

Hedwig and I are the only ones to stay behind, everyone heading off to the dorms to sleep. Professor Flitwick turns to us. He asks, "What are your questions Mister and Miss Potter?"

I say, "Well it's only one question really. We wanted to ask if we could stay in the soulmate quarters provided for this house. Our bond is new and if we don't sleep in the same room, our magic transports one of us into the other's room anyways."

Flitwick's eyes widen. He says, "You are soulmates?"

Hedwig and I nod.

Professor Flitwick says, "Well of course you can, young ravens. Follow me."

Hedwig and I follow him, as he takes us behind the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. We go up some steps, and take a right, and then we're there. He motions to the portrait. He says, "You can set your own password, but it is required for you to tell me what it is afterwards, in case you forget it. And, you have to let me know if you change it."

Hedwig and I nod. We talk it over for a moment. I say, "The password that we choose is 'Egyptian Eye of Ra'."

The portrait surprisingly changes. It now is an image of a raven and a snowy white owl on a perch. The owl in the image nods. Flitwick's eyes widen again, in what looks like excitement. He turns back to us, " Well, I will leave you to it Mister and Miss Potter. Get some rest, and I will give you both, your schedules in the morning."

We both say that we will, and Flitwick leaves. Then, we go inside our new quarters. Hedwig and I look around. It looks beautiful. There is an entrance hall that leads to the living room. The living room is a circular room that has quite a few bookshelves surrounding it, at the walls. There is a couch, a couple of beanbag chairs, two recliners, and a love seat. The love seat is in front of the fireplace. There is also a cerulean blue rug in front of the love seat, and a few cerulean blue and lilac purple rugs, scattered around the room.

We both decide to explore more, later, and I cast a 'point me' spell to our bedroom. It leads us to it. You take a right from the living room, then a left, and then you're there.

The room is set up just like, how our room looks at the Dursleys, minus the bed. The bed has purple and cerulean blue draperies. Other than that, the comparison is uncanny. I wonder how Hogwarts knew.

Then I shrug it off.

I love Magic!

I see a door over by the wardrobe on the left side of the room. I go over to it. I open the door.

I say,"Cool. We have our own bathroom."

Hedwig corrects me, "Bathrooms."

I look over to her. She's by her wardrobe on the other side of the room. There's a door there too. I smile. I say, "Cool." She smiles back.

All of a sudden, I feel really tired, as if all of the energy has been sapped out of me. I cast a cleaning spell on my teeth, and then my mouth tastes minty. I get underneath the covers of the bed, and then I lay down, falling asleep before my head even hits the pillow.

A/N: I just realized that I forgot to update my story on here. Oops. I updated it on wattpad like last month, but forgot to on here. Sorry guys.

So, want to know why Harry and Hedwig chose that password?

Cerulean because that was the color of the time turner that brought them back in time. And the Eye of Ra because that is what is on their twin necklaces, that brought them together.

Wonder why Harry felt so tired? He used a bunch of wandless magic, sending Draco those messages. Yes, he didn't use his wand. :P

Oh and 'Respondeo nuntius' means "respond message" in Latin, according to Google translate. I was going for 'Respond to message' but that works too. (:

I hope that you liked it! See you next time (:.


End file.
